Reunited With My Family At Long Last
by SusanBenson2812
Summary: It's been 13 years since a very young Susan Benson-Stabler mysteriously vanished from her home leaving her parents, Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler, and her fraternal twin brother, Sean, to wonder what may have happened to her. Will Olivia & Elliot ever be reunited with their daughter and will they ever learn who took Susan from them and why?
1. Prologue

**Susan Victoria Benson-Stabler's point of view**

I enter the small diner in Queens where I am supposed to be meeting my boyfriend of 1 year, Will Roberts. As my eyes scan the room, I spot him sitting alone in a booth towards the back typing on the laptop that he had gotten from his uncle Mark a few months ago on his 16th birthday.

I make my way towards him and when he looks up and sees me walking towards him, he smiles before stopping his typing and standing up to greet me. After we had exchanged a hug and kiss, Will and I sit down in the booth across from each other. Will closes his laptop before focusing all of his attention on me, making me blush slightly.

"So what exactly was it that you wanted to talk to me about so bad that you insisted we meet here instead of at my house or at yours?"

I look down at my hands before looking back up at Will who looks concerned. I reach across the table and take Will's hand in mine, intertwining our fingers.

"Will, I have to tell you something but I'm afraid to because there's a chance that it could possibly change how you feel about me."

Will's eyebrows furrow in confusion. He squeezes my fingers reassuringly.

"Susan, there is nothing that could ever change how I feel about you. Other than my uncle Mark, my mom and my younger brother Kyle, you are the only person that I have ever known that has never looked down on me for not being rich or being a jock. You mean everything to me and nothing can ever change that."

I blush slightly and smile at Will before I continue talking.

"I'm not who you and everyone else thinks I am, Will. I'm not really the daughter of Trent Parker. Everything I've ever thought about myself and my life has been a complete lie and if it wasn't for Trent's sister Melanie, I would still be living my life as Susan Parker and I would still have no idea who I really am."

Will gets up from his side of the booth just then and while still holding tightly to my hand, he manages to slide into my side of the booth and wrap his other arm around my waist, gently pulling me close to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and take a deep breath. Will presses a gentle kiss to my forehead before asking me to tell him who I really am.

"According to what Melanie told me, my real name is Susan Benson-Stabler. She says that my real parents are Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler and that they were once really close friends of both her and Trent. She said that when I was around 1 1/2, Trent kidnapped me from my parents' house outside the city because he had had a really huge crush on my mom since they were all in high school together and was extremely jealous that she had fallen in love with and married my dad instead of him."

Will sighs before kissing my forehead again then rests his cheek on the top of my head. I can't help but feel nervous at how calm Will is being about everything I just told him.

"Will you go with me to Manhattan so that I can look for my parents, Will? Melanie told me where my mom was working the last time she saw her so I figured that I could start there."

Will smiles and tells me that of course he will help me look for my parents. I smile and lift my head off his shoulder before leaning in and softly kissing him on the lips.

"Susan, I know that we're only 16 and 14 years old but I want you to know that I love you so much and that I want nothing more than for you to be happy and to take care of you."

I smile at Will's admission. He doesn't normally talk about his feelings to just anyone because of how his now absent father used to tell him when he was younger that a real man never tells anyone how they really feel. Will never believed his father though and I'm extremely thankful for that because it shows that Will is nothing like his father.

"I love you too, Will."

As Will packs up his backpack so that he and I can head for Manhattan immediately, I think about the huge secret that I'm keeping from him. I'm afraid to tell Will about the incident that happened one night almost a week ago when I was at home alone with an extremely drunk Trent because I don't want Will to do exactly what I know he would do if he found out what Trent did.

Since Will already has his driver's license, he offers to drive us both into Manhattan in the dark blue pickup truck that he bought about 3 months ago with help from both his mom Caroline and his uncle Mark.

As we leave Queens and make our way across the Queensboro Bridge into Manhattan, I can't help but wonder how I will react when I see my parents again after all this time. I hope that they've never stopped trying to find out what had happened to me.


	2. Chapter 1

****Olivia Margaret Benson-Stabler's point of view****

It's been a very long and exhausting day for me today and I'm just looking forward to going home and spending a quiet evening with my incredibly sexy husband Elliot and our 14 year old son, Sean. Today has been an extremely tough day for not only me and my husband and son but also my entire 'family' here at SVU because today is the 13 year anniversary of the day my daughter and Sean's twin sister, Susan, mysteriously disappeared without a trace. She had only been 1 1/2 at the time. We were never able to find any leads or clues as to what could have happened to Susan. I miss my little girl so much and I desperately wish that I could find out what happened to her.

I'm alone in my office at the 1-6 fighting back tears as I sit at my desk thinking about Susan when someone knocks on the door. It's Amanda Rollins, one of my detectives and closest friends.

"What's up, Rollins?"

"I know that you're supposed to head home to Elliot and Sean in like 20 minutes Liv, but we've um we've got a bit of a situation out in the squad room."

"What kind of a situation exactly?"

Amanda looked at me for a moment before explaining that there is a teenage girl out in the squad room claiming that she is my missing daughter and that she wants to speak with me. I get up out of my chair and follow Amanda out into the squad room where I see the teenage girl she just told me about sitting next to and holding hands with a boy with jet black hair and green eyes who doesn't look like he's much older than maybe 15 or 16 years old. I walk over to them and introduce myself as Olivia Benson-Stabler. The girl remains silent but the boy tells me that his name is Will Roberts and that he is the boyfriend of the girl claiming to be my long-last daughter.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Susan, you and I are gonna go down to our medical examiner's office and I'm gonna have her run a DNA test on you. You have to understand my daughter has been missing since before she was 2 years old and I just-"

"You just want to make absolutely sure that I am who I'm claiming to be."

"Yes."

"I completely understand. Let's go get the DNA test done."

After Melinda swabs the girl's mouth, she leaves me and the girl alone in her office so that she can run the girl's DNA against mine and also Elliot's since both our DNA is in the database because we both work for the NYPD. Its then that I notice that the girl's hands are trembling despite her trying to hide it.

"Susan, are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little nervous right now. It's nothing new, really."

"Why are you feeling nervous?"

"Well, I'm kinda scared that the DNA test is going to reveal that I'm not really your daughter and that the woman who told me that I was your missing daughter is just messing with me as some kind of really sick joke."

"Who is the woman that told you that you were my missing daughter?"

Before Susan can answer my question, Melinda comes back into the office with a big smile on her face. I ask her what the results of the DNA test are and I swear her smile somehow gets even bigger.

"Congratulations, Olivia. You finally found your daughter. Or rather _she_ found _you_."

Susan suddenly burst into tears and I wrap my arms around her, holding my daughter in my arms for the first time in 13 years. Susan wraps her arms around my shoulders and buries her tear-covered face in my shoulder as she continues to sob. I kiss her hair and rub her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm here."

Susan lifts her head and smiles at me through her tears. I reach up and wipe away the few tears that are still trickling down her cheeks before suggesting to her that the two of us go back upstairs and tell everyone the good news. Susan immediately agrees and as the 2 of us exit Melinda's office, I notice Susan turning her head and waving at someone as we make our way through the lab back to the elevator. I turn my head and see Melinda smiling and waving back at Susan and it makes me smile as well.

When Susan and I finally get back up to the squad room, I'm a bit surprised to see both Elliot and Sean in the squad room. Elliot is talking with Fin and Sean is sitting in the chair beside Amanda's desk and is engaged in a conversation with her. I notice that Susan is no longer next to me but is instead behind me as if she's hiding from something or someone. I ask Will to take Susan into my office for a few minutes. Will nods and takes Susan's hand in his own but before he can lead her into my office, Elliot walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing a soft kiss to my cheek.

"Hey, baby. Is everything okay? Sean and I got pretty worried when you didn't get home when you said you would."

"I'm fine, babe. I'm sorry I didn't call to let you know I had to stay a little later than I had originally planned but something pretty freaking amazing has just happened."

"What has happened that's so amazing, baby?"

I turn and motion to Susan who releases Will's hand and moves to stand next to me. I put my arm around Susan's shoulders and she leans against my side, one arm around my waist.

"El, Susan found us. Our daughter found us."

Elliot stares at Susan in complete shock for a moment before he realizes that it's really her.

"Susan? It's really you?"

Susan smiles at him and nods her head.

"It's really me, Daddy."

Hearing our daughter call him Daddy for the first time in over a decade causes Elliot to begin to cry and we all watch in complete silence as he wraps his arms around her and buries his tear streaked face in her long brown hair. Susan buries her own tear streaked face into Elliot's shirt as she cries as well. Sean comes up beside me and asks me if I know how Susan managed to find me.

"Susan told me down in your Aunt Mel's office when we were getting a DNA test done to confirm that she really was Susan that a woman that she knows told her the truth about who she really was but I didn't get a chance to ask her what the woman's name was."

Susan must have heard me and Sean talking because she turned around and looked at me with a look in her cerulean-blue eyes that were exactly like Elliot's eyes that I couldn't quite place. I think Elliot can tell that Susan is possibly feeling scared because he wraps his arms around her shoulders from behind and places a soft kiss on the top of her head in an effort to comfort her.

"It was Melanie Parker, Mama. She was the woman who told me the truth about who I really am. She also said that the reason she wanted me to know the truth about myself is because she didn't think that her brother should be able to keep getting away with being the person that took me away from you and Daddy and Sean."

I can feel myself start to become very angry. I'd known Trent Parker and his sister Melanie since my sophomore year of high school which was the same year that I first met and fell in love with Elliot. I didn't realize it for a long time but Trent had had a huge crush on me since the day he had met me and he had been crushed when I had agreed to be Elliot's girlfriend and eventually his fiancée. I can still remember how both Trent and Melanie had abruptly severed all ties with both Elliot and myself right after we'd had shared the news that we were expecting twins. I honestly didn't think much about it at the time but since I now realize that Trent is the one who had taken my baby girl away from me and her father, I can't help but feel like I never really knew Trent Parker at all.

I'm jerked from my thoughts when I feel Susan's hand on my arm. I smile down at her before wrapping my arms around her and pressing a kiss against the top of her head. She motions with her finger for me to come closer and she whispers in my ear that she really needs to talk with me in private about something. I nod my head. I then take her hand in my own and lead her into my office, closing the door behind us so we'd have a bit of privacy. Susan sits down on the small black couch in the corner and I sit next to her.

"So what did you wanna talk with me about, baby?"

Susan looks down at her hands and with a shaky voice tells me that something really awful has been happening to her almost every day for the past 6 months. I reach over and take my daughter's hand and assure her that she can tell me what exactly has been happening to her for the past 6 months so that I can try my hardest to make sure that it never happens to her again. I notice a few tears trickling down Susan's cheeks so I pull her closer so that I can wrap my arms around her.

"Trent- he's been forcing me to have sex with him almost every day for the past 6 months, Mama."

Susan bursts into tears then and buries her tear-streaked face in my shirt and sobs. I hold her as closely as possible and bury my face in her brown hair in an attempt to keep myself from crying as well. Trent Parker not only took my baby girl away from me but has only been hurting her in a horrible way for the past 6 months. He needs to pay for the damage that he has caused my family but he has to pay the right way: the legal way.


	3. Chapter 2

**Elliot** **Joseph** **Stabler's** **point** **of** **view**

After dropping my son Sean off at his friend Derek's parents' home since he'd planned on catching a ride with Derek and his father to their hockey game tomorrow morning, I drive to Mercy General Hospital to sit with Liv who had taken Susan there about an hour ago. Liv wouldn't tell me back at the precinct why she wanted to take Susan to the hospital but I had a pretty good guess: Trent must have abused Susan in some kind of way while she had lived with him and Melanie.

I pull my burgundy-colored sedan into one of the parking spaces close to the north side emergency entrance of the hospital and climb out of the vehicle. I'm walking towards the sliding emergency room doors when I suddenly notice my older brother Michael who is a doctor here walking towards me.

"Hey, little brother."

"Hey, Mike. Have you seen Olivia here in the last half hour or so by any chance?"

"Well, I just finished a double shift but I did see her sitting inside in the waiting room with a teenage girl on my way out. Is she working on a case or something?"

I clear my throat before I answer.

"Actually, the teenage girl that you saw with Liv is our daughter Susan."

"Susan? As in my niece Susan? You finally found her?"

I nod my head yes then explain to my brother that Susan had shown up in Liv's squad room earlier today asking for Liv.

"Mike, you remember that guy I was buddies with during my sophomore year of high school? His name was Trent Parker."

Mike thinks for a moment and then says he does remember Trent Parker.

"Was he the one that took Susan?"

"Yeah. Apparently, he's had a thing for Liv since way back when we were in high school together and he was pissed and hurt that Liv chose me over him. I guess he wanted her to hurt the same way he was hurting or something like that."

"That sucks, man. Well, I gotta get home to my fiancé now but maybe I'll come by your house one day soon. Would you mind if I called Mom and let her know that Susan is now back with you and Olivia?"

"Yeah, man. I'd really appreciate that and tell Chloe me and Liv said hi."

"I will, man. Take care and I'll see you later."

"See ya later, bro."

I turn as Mike walks to his car and continue making my way into the somewhat busy emergency room. I show my badge to the nurse behind the information desk and ask if she knows whether or not Sergeant Olivia Benson is still here. She tells me to head down the hallway to the right of her desk until I come to exam room 8. Liv is coming out of the exam room right when I am just a foot or two away from her.

"El, thank God you're here."

I can very clearly see that my beautiful wife is very upset so I take her into my arms and just hold her close as she cries into the crux of my neck.

A few minutes pass before Liv is able to calm herself down and explain to me that Susan had told her earlier in her office at the precinct that Trent Parker has been raping her almost every day for the last 6 months and that the exam that the doctor just performed on Susan shows that Susan has indeed been severely sexually abused for about 6 months just like she had told her mom.

"Susan is so scared right now, El. She thinks that since she decided to come to the precinct today to try and find us, Trent may try to hurt not only you and me but also her brother and possibly Will and his family too."

Just then, the exam room door opens and Susan steps out fully dressed with fresh tears beginning to stream down her face. I immediately open my arms and she throws herself into them, burying her face into my shirt and starts sobbing which is breaking my heart into a million pieces. Susan is only 14 years old and to know that someone I had once considered a close friend of mine not only took her away from both me and her mom for more than a decade but also hurt her in a way that I wouldn't wish on my own worst enemy kills me inside. I hold Susan tightly in my arms in an attempt to help her feel safe while Liv chats for a few minutes with the doctor who did the trauma exam on Susan earlier before I had arrived here at the hospital. I can't help but notice that Susan's eyes are glued to her mom. It's almost like she's afraid to take her eyes off Liv and I can kind of understand why. I whisper to Susan that I won't let anything bad happen to her mama and that I will also make sure that no one will ever hurt her again.

"I know, Daddy. I love you."

I smile at Susan before leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Liv finishes up her conversation with the doctor then makes her way back over to where I was still standing holding onto Susan.

"Why don't the three of us head for home now? We can maybe order something to eat and maybe watch a movie?"

"That sounds really nice, Mama. Where's Sean though?"

I chuckle at Susan's concern for her twin brother.

"Well, Sean is actually spending the night over at his friend Derek's house tonight. They play hockey together and they have a game tomorrow morning around 11:30. Would you like to go with me and your mom so you can see Sean play?"

Susan smiles and nods her head yes.

"I would love to go see my brother play hockey with you and Mama tomorrow, Daddy. I bet he's really good at playing hockey."

Liv chuckles at Susan's assumption that her twin is good at playing hockey. It's nice to see both Susan and Liv making an effort to be happy despite the trauma and pain that Susan has been trying to deal with for the past 6 months.

"Hey, El. I just had an idea. Instead of us ordering something for our dinner tonight, why don't you make a couple of your world famous homemade pizzas?"

"That's a really great idea, Livvy. I'd have to get a few things from the grocery store before I would be able to make the pizzas. Why don't you and Susan head on home and get her settled in while I run to the store real quick?"

"Sounds good, babe. We'll see you in just a bit."

**(switch** **over** **to** **Olivia's point of view)**

After exchanging a hug and a quick kiss with my husband, my daughter and I climb back into the midnight blue SUV Elliot had given to me as a gift on our 7 year wedding anniversary and head to the two-story house right outside the city that El and I had purchased right after we'd first learned that we were having twins. We had wanted to raise both Susan and Sean in a quiet area with a giant backyard where they could play together while either El or I watched over them.

After I pull my car into the garage, I lead Susan through the huge kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom that she had slept in before Trent had abducted her from our home. It was just way too painful for me to have to pass by Susan's old room every day after she disappeared so El removed all the furniture in it and boxed up all of Susan's things storing the boxes in our basement then converted the empty room into a guest bedroom. I had refused to place the stuffed lion that El had bought for Susan right after she and Sean were born in a box to be put down in the basement though. Instead, I'd placed it on the top shelf of mine and El's closet in the master bedroom in hopes that I would be able to return it to Susan one day when she finally returned home to us.

Turning to look at Susan, I explain that this was once her room and that we had changed it into a guest room after she was taken from us but that she and I would go shopping tomorrow morning once her brother's hockey game was over for whatever she wanted to make this room seem like her own. Susan smiles at me before saying that she really likes the sound of the two of us going shopping together.

I show Susan where she can put the few outfits she had brought with her when she and Will had driven from Queens to the precinct looking for me. I also make a mental note to myself that I will need to take Susan shopping for some new clothes at some point this weekend since she doesn't have all that many clothes in the duffel bag she'd brought with her. Once she's done, the two of us make our way back downstairs only to find Sean sitting on the living room couch with a look on his face that I haven't seen since back when Susan had first disappeared. I carefully approach the couch and Sean seems to jump out of his skin when he sees me but then does something that takes me completely by surprise since he hasn't done so in a pretty long time.

He begins to cry.

I wrap my arms around my son who tries to push me away at first but after a minute wraps his own arms around my waist and buries his face in my shoulder as he continues to sob. I can't seem to find my voice to ask Sean what's wrong so I just stay silent and hold him close to me until he calms down enough to tell me why he's so upset. Sean explains to me and Susan that he had left his friend Derek's house and come straight home after Derek had confessed to him earlier that he had slept with Naomi, Sean's girlfriend of the past 5 months. He also explains that he is no longer friends with Derek and that he has also broken up with Naomi.

"Hey, Sean?"

Sean and I turn our heads to look at Susan who is now sitting on the couch next to her twin.

"Yeah, sis?"

Susan smiles at her brother calling her "sis.

"I know that I just came back home today but I want you to know that I think you're a much better person than your so-called best friend Derek. From what you just told me and Mom, it doesn't sound like he was really thinking about your friendship when he slept with your now ex-girlfriend. You deserve to have better people in your life than those two and I want you to know that now that I'm back home where I belong, I'll always be here for you the way I would have been if Trent Parker hadn't ripped me away from you and Mom and Dad."

I watch with tears in my eyes as my two babies who are now both amazing young people embrace each other for the first time since they were both 1 1/2.

"And if anybody else ever hurts you like Derek and Naomi did again, they're gonna have to deal with me and my boyfriend Will can even testify that I can be a total bitch to anyone who hurts someone I really care about."

Sean bursts out laughing and I can't help but join in. My daughter seems to be just like her dad can be when someone he loves gets hurt.

When Elliot finally arrives home from the grocery store with the ingredients he needs to make his homemade pizza for dinner, he's pretty surprised to see both Sean sitting in his recliner and Susan laying on the couch watching a movie together. He and I go into the kitchen to get started working on making the pizzas and while we work, I tell him what Sean told me and Susan earlier regarding Derek betraying him by sleeping with his now ex-girlfriend.

"That's harsh, babe. Sean must be devasted. I mean, he and Derek have been best friends since they were in preschool together."

"Yeah, I know. It kind of reminded me of that time when you told me about one of your buddies on the football team with you sleeping with that girl you dated before you and I met back when we were in high school."

"Yeah. I still wish I could forget about that. The way I look at that now though is if I hadn't broken up with Kathy way back then, you and I might have never gotten together and we wouldn't have had those 2 amazing kids of ours."

I smile before leaning over and giving my husband a kiss which he immediately tries to deepen but I pull away before he can. He pouts which just makes me laugh.

"El, I would love nothing more than to make out with you right now but I really don't want to have to worry about either of our kids walking in on us."

El nods, indicating that he understands and we finish up preparing the 2 pizzas and as El puts the first one in the oven so that it can bake, I wash my hands then make my way into the living room where Susan and Sean are now watching what looks like one of the new Batman movies. I sit down on the couch next to Susan who immediately snuggles up against me and rests her head on my left shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and press a kiss to her forehead. Susan lets out a sigh and whispers to me that she loves me and that she is so happy to finally be back home with me, her daddy, and Sean again. I can feel tears forming in my eyes as I kiss her forehead again.

"I love you too, baby, and I'm happy that you are back with us too."

Once both pizzas are done baking, the four of us decide to eat our dinner in the living room and watch movies. It's around 10:00 pm when I notice that Susan has dozed off curled up in Elliot's lap while he is sitting in his recliner and that Sean is struggling to stay awake from his position on the couch next to me. I tell Sean that he should go upstairs to his room and get in his bed where he'd probably be a lot more comfortable.

Sean goes upstairs after wishing me and his dad good night. I turn towards Elliot who is now standing with Susan still fast asleep in his arms. He carries her up the stairs and into our room with me right behind him. He lays Susan down on my side of our king-sized bed and covers her up with the burgandy comforter before quietly making his way over to our dresser and taking out a pair of grey sweatpants for himself and one of his old NYPD t-shirts and a pair of leggings for me. I quickly change in our bathroom then climb into our bed next to Susan. Elliot climbs into bed next to me a couple of minutes later, wrapping his arm around me.

"I kinda figured that you might want Susan to sleep in here with us tonight. I was right, wasn't I?"

I press a soft kiss to Elliot's lips before I tell him that I did want Susan to sleep in here with us tonight and that I'm glad that he figured that out without me saying anything to him. He presses a soft kiss against my temple before telling me that he loves me with all of his heart and soul.

"I love you too, Elliot Stabler. Now what do you say we get some sleep? I'm exhausted from all that has happened today."

Elliot chuckles very softly so as not to wake Susan and agrees that we should get some sleep. I wrap my arms around Susan who immediately snuggles up against me, resting her head on my chest. I press a final soft kiss to my sleeping daughter's forehead before closing my eyes and allowing sleep to overtake me.

**Whew! This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written for any of my stories. I hope that you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review and let me know you all think of this particular chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

****William "Will" Dominic Roberts's point of view****

It's been almost 2 and a half weeks since I last saw Susan, my girlfriend and my angel. I am planning on spending the next week and a half which is my school's spring break at my uncle Mark and aunt Dana's house which just so happens to be only one block over from Susan's parents' house while my mom and my younger brother Kyle are going to be spending a week at my grandparents' house up in Connecticut. Susan has absolutely no idea that I'm going to be staying at my uncle and aunt's house for the next week and a half and I seriously cannot wait to surprise her. Susan has seemingly adjusted pretty well to living with her parents and twin brother Sean again but she's still afraid that Trent Parker, the man who ripped her away from her family before she was even 2 years old, will try to take her away from her family again especially since the police cannot seem to figure out where Trent is hiding and his sister Melanie won't tell the police where her brother is. It really pisses me off that Melanie would protect Trent especially after he kidnapped Susan to get back at her mom for choosing Susan's dad over him. Susan and I have been texting back and forth a lot during the last 2 weeks since she was reunited with her family and we've even managed to FaceTime with each other a few times during the last week and a half at night before we both went to sleep.

On Friday afternoon about an hour after I get home from school, I toss my duffel bag and my backpack into the cab of my dark blue pickup and after exchanging a hug and kiss with my mother Caroline as well as a fist bump with my younger brother Kyle, I climb into my truck and begin the half hour to my uncle and aunt's house just outside the city limits.

My uncle Mark is sitting on the swing on his front porch sipping from what I assume is a cup of coffee when I pull into his driveway, his 2-year-old border collie Ruby laying at his feet. When I climb out of the cab of my pickup, Ruby comes out to my truck to greet me and I pet her for a few minutes before making my way onto the porch to greet my uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Mark."

"Hey, kid. How was the drive up here for you?"

I seat myself on the swing next to my uncle. I've always liked spending time with him whenever I could while growing up and looked up to him as a sort of father figure since my father hasn't been a part of my life since right after Kyle was born and he got put in prison for hurting a lot of women that were locked up at the prison he had once worked at in upstate New York. My mom waited until I was almost 14 years old before she sat me down one night after Kyle who was about 8 1/2 at the time had gone to bed and explained to me why my father had not been in our lives for so long. I remember feeling sick to my stomach later that night as I had lain in my bed thinking about what my mom had told me about my father. I also remember promising not only my mother but also myself that I would never be like my father and that I would always treat women and girls with nothing but respect. I have never told Susan what my mother told me that night because I don't want her to ever think that I might turn to be exactly like my father one day.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I respond to my uncle's question.

"The drive up here was just fine, Uncle Mark. Can I ask you a question though?"

"Sure, kid."

"Do you know of a family that live about one block over named Stabler?"

My uncle nods his head yes, indicating that he does know of my Susan's family.

"I've actually worked at the same precinct as Elliot and his wife for years. He works in the same Homicide department as me while his wife works in Special Victims. Your Aunt Dana and I have actually had dinner at their house with them and their son a few times. Things were really rough for Elliot and his wife after their daughter was kidnapped when she was little but they are very happy that she's back home with them now. Why'd you wanna know if I knew them?"

"Do you remember my girlfriend Susan, Uncle Mark? You met her once when she had dinner with me, you, Aunt Dana, Mom and Kyle once a few months ago?"

"Yeah, I do. She seemed like a really nice girl."

"Well, my girlfriend Susan is actually the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Stabler. She was reunited with her parents and brother a little over 2 weeks ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Susan and I have talked on the phone almost every day since she returned back home to her family and almost every single time we talk, she tells me that she is so happy to finally be home with her family again."

My uncle and I sit and talk out on the porch for about another 15 minutes before I decide to walk the one block over to the house that Susan and her family live in. Once I reach my destination, I ring the doorbell and wait a minute or so before the door opens.

Susan's mom smiles when she sees that it's me and invites me inside. I wait in the entryway while Susan's mom goes upstairs to get Susan. It's not even a full minute before Susan appears in the doorway of the living room, a huge smile on her beautiful face. She walks over to where I'm standing and I immediately wrap my arms around her slim waist and pull her as close to my body as I can, breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. Susan wraps her own arms around my torso before burying her face into my shirt. A moment later, Susan lifts her head to look up at me and I smile.

"Hey, Angel. I've really missed you."

Susan smiles up at me before telling me that she's really missed me too. I smile at her again before pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"So what brings you all the way out here, handsome?"

I chuckle and explain to my angel that I'm officially on my spring break and that I will be spending the next week and a half at my uncle and aunt's house one block over and that I wanna spend as much time with her as I can until I have to go back home to Queens. Susan lets out a squeal before throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly which immediately tells me that she is very excited at the news that I'm going to be around for the next week and a half.

I suddenly remember the necklace I bought for Susan a few weeks ago when I first saw it at a jewelry store when I was at the mall shopping with my mom and Kyle that was currently residing in the pocket of the denim jacket that I'm wearing. I had immediately thought of Susan when I had first seen it and I just knew I had to buy it for her.

"Angel, I have something in my pocket that I bought for you a few weeks ago and I was wondering if I could go ahead and give it to you now."

"Will, you didn't have to buy me anything. I'm just happy that you're gonna be here for a week and a half."

"I know, angel. It's just that I saw what I bought for you when I was shopping with my mom and Kyle one day and it made me think of you the second I saw it."

Susan sighs before nodding her head, indicating that I can give her the gift I'd gotten for her. I pull the little black box out of my jacket and Susan looks at me, a mix of confusion and slight fear in her eyes. I chuckle and assure her that the thing in the box isn't what she is probably thinking it is. I open the box and reveal a sterling silver chain with a pendant in the shape of a sea turtle, Susan's number one favorite animal, hanging from it. Susan gasps as she removes the necklace from the box and stares down at it. She looks back up at me after a moment, a huge smile on her face.

"You actually remembered what I told you my favorite animal is? I didn't know if you were even paying attention to what I was saying that day."

I chuckle again before gently pressing my lips against Susan's for a brief but passionate kiss. When I pull back, Susan is still smiling but she now has unshed tears in her beautiful ocean-blue eyes that I always seem to get lost in every time I look into them.

Just then, Susan's mom comes back into the living room and tells Susan that she has to go into work for a few hours but that her dad and brother would be home in about an hour.

"Can Will hang out here with me until Daddy and Sean get home, Mama?"

Susan's mom smiles before saying that as long as Susan and I behave ourselves until her dad gets home, we can hang out in the house by ourselves.

"Thanks, Mama. Will and I promise to behave ourselves until Daddy and Sean get home."

I watch as Susan and her mom exchange a hug before her mom leaves. Susan goes upstairs to put the necklace I bought for her in her room. When she comes back downstairs, she asks me if I would like to watch a movie until her dad gets home.

"Sounds good to me, angel. What movie do you wanna watch?"

After about 5 minutes of looking through her family's DVD collection, Susan and I decide to watch The Last Song which is based on one of Susan's favorite Nicholas Sparks books. Susan and I cuddle together on the couch and are about 10 minutes into the movie when I feel her shiver ever so slightly. I look down at her curled up against my side with her head on my shoulder.

"You cold, angel?"

"A little bit. Can you grab the blanket that's on the back on the couch?"

I grab the blanket off the back of the couch and gently cover both myself and Susan with it before wrapping my arm around her shoulders once again and turning my attention back to the movie. It's about another 10 minutes or so before I realize that Susan has fallen asleep. I use the remote to turn the volume on the tv down a bit before resting my right cheek against the top of Susan's head and closing my own eyes. I drift off holding my angel securely against my side with the tv still on in the background.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Olivia** **Margaret** **Benson-Stabler's point of view**

I wake up wrapped up securely in my husband's muscular arms with a small smile on my lips. Today is Susan and Sean's 15th birthday and I'm a bit excited because this is the first birthday that Susan will celebrate with us since she came home to us a little more than a month ago. As I continue to lay in bed encased in Elliot's arms, I can't help but think about how the squad finally located Trent a little over a week and a half ago and how nervous and scared Susan is about the upcoming trial for Trent which is set for the beginning of next week. I remember feeling so relieved that Rafael was able to get the trial scheduled for the week after Susan and Sean's birthday once I had explained to him that I wanted Susan to able to celebrate her birthday without the pressure of a trial looming over her on what is supposed to be a special day for her and her twin. Susan has changed so much in the past month since she came home to us and I couldn't be happier about that. She still has nightmares from time to time but thankfully they've become less frequent ever since Trent was arrested. I'm jolted from my thoughts by Elliot who must have woken up without me realizing it.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

I feel my cheeks heat slightly at Elliot calling me gorgeous. Even after almost 20 years of being married to my amazing and incredibly sexy husband, I still blush whenever he calls me gorgeous or beautiful.

"Good morning to you too, handsome. Why don't you take a quick shower while I check on our now 15 year olds?"

Elliot smiles down at me before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Sounds good, baby. Let the kids know that I'll be downstairs to make them a special birthday breakfast after I shower, ok?"

"I will, El. I love you."

El leans again and kisses me again, this time on the lips. When he finally pulls back, he smiles down at me before climbing out of our bed and making his way into our private bathroom. Right after he closes the door behind him, I hear a soft knocking on our closed bedroom door.

"Come in."

The door opens and Susan pokes her head inside. I smile at the sight of my baby girl standing in the doorway, her brown hair tousled and her looking like she's still half asleep.

"Morning, Mama."

"Morning, baby. Happy Birthday."

Susan yawns, causing me to laugh before telling her to come lay next to me for a few minutes. She immediately comes over and crawls in on Elliot's side and lays down close to me, closing her blue eyes the second her head hits Elliot's pillow. I reach out and wrap my arms around my daughter, pulling her closer to me. She rests her face in the crook of my neck and closes her eyes. I notice that she is resting her hand against her stomach like she might have a stomachache or something.

"Is your stomach hurting, baby?"

Susan looks up at me then over at Elliot who has finished his shower and is now standing in front of our dresser, one of our huge fluffy bath towels wrapped securely around his waist then back up at me.

Elliot must sense that Susan is obviously uncomfortable talking to me with him in the room because he quickly grabs a pair of his boxer briefs along with a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from our dresser before explaining to me that he's going to get dressed in the bathroom real quick and then he's going downstairs to get started on Susan and Sean's birthday breakfast. I nod in response and he goes back into our bathroom, closing the door behind him. Susan stays silent this whole time and it's only after Elliot exits our bathroom again and after pressing a quick kiss to both mine and Susan's foreheads exits our bedroom, leaving me and Susan alone to talk.

"Mama?"

I look down at Susan who is looking up at me, a concerned look on her face. I use my fingers to brush a few strands of her brown hair that is so much like my own out of her eyes.

"What is it, baby?"

"M-my stomach doesn't exactly hurt, Mama. It just feels kind of funny right now."

"Do you think that maybe you're feeling a little bit anxious about today, baby? I mean, this is the first birthday you've had since you came home to us last month."

"Yeah. I guess I am a little nervous about what my birthday will be like this year since Trent and Melanie never really made a big deal about my birthday when I lived with them."

"Well, I can definitely promise that this year will be very different for you, baby. The whole squad will be coming for a small get together later on around lunchtime and I believe you told me the other day that Will, his mom, and his brother are planning on coming by later today as well."

Susan's face lights up with a huge smile at my mention of her boyfriend. I can tell that she cares very much for Will and vice versa. I'm so thankful that Susan found Will and that he was able to be there for my baby girl when Elliot and I weren't able to be.

"Will Uncle Mike and Chloe be coming over today too, Mama?"

"Well, your Uncle Mike told your dad on the phone the other day that even though he was going to be on call today, he and Chloe would definitely be here to celebrate with us."

Susan smiles.

"I really like Chloe, Mama. She's really cool and I can tell that she is definitely very much in love with Uncle Mike."

I laugh at Susan's bluntness about her opinion of Elliot's soon-to-be sister-in-law. Since Susan came back home to me and her daddy and her twin last month, I've learned that she's not even the slightest bit afraid to say whatever she's thinking. She's a lot like both Elliot and his oldest brother Aaron in that aspect.

Just then, there's a knock on the bedroom door and after a moment, Sean sticks his head inside and informs me and his sister that breakfast is ready and waiting for us in the kitchen downstairs. Susan and I climb out of the bed and make our way downstairs together. When we enter the kitchen, Elliot is putting the finishing touches on breakfast which consists of French toast, scrambled eggs, fruit salad, sausage links and bacon while Sean finishes setting our kitchen table.

"Did you make all of this by yourself, El?"

"Well, not exactly. Sean helped by cooking the bacon and sausage and he also set the table too."

I press a quick kiss on my my husband's lips then hug my son as my way of thanking the 2 of them for putting together such an amazing breakfast for our family. Susan hugs both El and Sean and thanks them for making breakfast.

Once the 4 of us are done with breakfast, both Susan and Sean head back upstairs to get washed up and dressed for the day while El and I work on cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast. Sean is the first to come back downstairs after about 10 minutes.

"Hey, Mom. I can help Dad finish cleaning up in here if you wanna go get dressed and ready for the day."

"Thanks, sweetie. I'll be back down in 15 minutes or so."

I decide to skip my usual morning shower and instead just throw on a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans along with my favorite pair of sneakers before making my way down to Susan's room to see whether she has gotten ready for the day yet. Upon entering Susan's room, I find my daughter dressed in a burgundy t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts that I recognize as the pair that I bought for her last weekend lying on her side on top of her comforter, the stuffed lion I'd returned to her the morning after she had been reunited with me, her dad and Sean resting in the crook of her left arm. I walk over to her bed and sit down beside her.

"Baby, are you okay?"

Susan sighs before turning her head to look at me and it's then that I see the tears in her ocean blue eyes. I shift until I'm lying next to my daughter who moves to lay on her left side and I pull her into my arms only a moment before she buries her face into the front of my shirt and begins to cry. I hold Susan securely in my arms and press a kiss against the top of her head as I gently rub her back.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm right here. Mama's here."

Once Susan is calm again, she explains to me that she wants to finally tell Will about how she was abused by Trent for the last six months before she was reunited with her dad, brother and me but that she's afraid how Will might react. I sigh and wrap my arms tightly around my daughter. I was afraid of this.

"Baby, I know that you're afraid of what Will's reaction to hearing that Trent hurt you the way he did is going to be but if he doesn't react the way you think he will, then maybe he doesn't care about you as much as you believe he does."

Susan nods her head, indicating she understands what I'm saying. I know that it hurts her to know that Will could possibly turn his back on her once she reveals to him the abuse she suffered at the hands of my former friend but I pray that Will won't hurt my daughter once he learns what happened to her. Susan has suffered so much pain in her life already and she's only 15 years old. I press a soft kiss to the top of Susan's head and whisper to her that I love her so much and that I will always be here for her no matter what.

"I know, Mama. I love you too. Do you think we should go downstairs now? I bet Daddy and Sean are probably wondering why we're still up here."

I chuckle and kiss my daughter's forehead.

"I agree, baby. Let's go."

**I decided the other day to split this chapter into 2 different parts. I am planning on getting started on the second part right away which will take place during the afternoon of Susan and Sean's birthday.**

**Please drop a review and let me know what you think of this first part of chapter 4 of this story.**


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

****Susan Victoria Benson-Stabler's point of view****

The small party my parents decided to throw for mine and my brother's 15th birthday has been going on for almost 2 hours now. My boyfriend Will, his mom, and younger brother Kyle haven't arrived yet but Will sent me a text message about 45 minutes ago letting me know that the 3 of them were on the way and that he couldn't wait to see me again.

Mom and I are sitting in the living room chatting with Aunt Amanda, my godmother Alex and my uncle Mike's fiancée Chloe. I'm not really paying much attention to the conversation though as my mind is focused on what I have to talk to Will about once he gets here. Mom notices how quiet I'm being so she asks me if I'm alright.

"I'm okay, Mama. Just kinda hoping that Will will be here soon. I've missed him so much since he was here last month during his spring break."

Suddenly, I hear the doorbell for the front door go off, indicating that someone is here. Dad goes to answer it and my heart drops into my stomach when I see two state police officers standing on the steps. I feel someone wrap their arms around my shoulders from behind and when I turn my head to see who it is, I'm not surprised to see that it's Mom. I lean against her and watch as Dad speaks with one of the officers for a couple of minutes before turning to me with a sad look on his face.

It turns out that the car Will was in with his mom and brother was struck by a man who had fallen asleep while driving home to his family after a month long business trip and while Will and his brother Kyle along with the other driver had all escaped the crash with only a couple of injuries, Will's mom wasn't as fortunate and had died instantly. Since Will and Kyle were both still at the hospital, Mom offers to drive me there since I want to be there for both my boyfriend and his brother.

Once we arrive at the hospital, Mom and I hurry inside together. I immediately spot Will's aunt and uncle in the waiting room. I hurry over to them and ask where Will is. Will's aunt Dana explains that Will is in a exam room getting a cast put on his arm because he broke his wrist in the accident and I ask her if she could let him know that I'm here. As Will's aunt walks away to check on both Will and Kyle, I slip into a chair next to Will's uncle.

"Mr. Roberts, I'm really sorry about what happened to Will's mom. She was like a mother to me before I was reunited with my parents and brother. I just want you to know that I'm here for you and your family especially Will and Kyle."

"Thank you, Susan. My sister used to tell me that you were like the daughter she had always wanted to have. She also used to say that she just knew that you and Will were meant to be together."

I smile at Will's uncle's very kind words. Just then, I spot Will and his aunt walking towards us. Will has a blue cast covering his right arm from wrist to elbow as well as several cuts on his face. I stand up and hurry over to him and wrap my arms around him. He immediately wraps his arm around me and presses a soft kiss on the top of my head. I lift my head to look at him and I notice the unshed tears in his green eyes.

"My-my mom, angel. She's-She's gone."

I pull Will closer to me and he lays his head on my shoulder and begins to cry. I stay silent as I hold him and gently run my fingers through his jet-black hair as he sobs into my shoulder. Once he calms down, I press a gentle kiss against his hair before he lifts his head from its place on my shoulder. I bring my hands up to cup his face and place a soft kiss against his lips and it's only then that the tears I've been holding in for the last hour finally make their way down my face. Will uses his thumb to wipe them away before pressing a soft kiss against my forehead. I finally find my voice.

"I'm so sorry, babe. Your mom was an amazing person and an even more amazing mom to you and Kyle. She was so kind to me and I'm really gonna miss her."

"She really loved you a lot, angel. She used to tell me all the time that she just knew that you and I were meant for each other and that I had better do everything I can to hold onto you."

I let out a soft chuckle.

"She was the best, babe. I'm not to trying to change the subject or anything but do you know where you and Kyle are going to be living now?"

"Well, Aunt Dana told me before we came out here that Kyle and I can stay with her and Uncle Mark for as long as we want to. I've already accepted her offer because I feel like it's best that Kyle and I have as much family around us as possible right now."

"Susan."

I turn and look at Mom who has been silently watching me and Will this whole time.

"Yes, Mama?"

"If Will's aunt and uncle are alright with it, Will can spend the night at our house tonight. He can even sleep in your room as long as you both behave yourselves."

Will and I both let out a laugh.

"Thanks, Mama. I know that you know that I really want to be here for Will as much as possible right now."

Will gets the ok from his aunt and uncle to stay the night at my family's house and after he tells Kyle to call him on his cell if he needs to talk to him, Will and I make our way out to Mom's car to wait for her to finish talking with Will's aunt and uncle.

About 5 minutes later, Mom exits the hospital and tells me and Will that we're going to stop by Will's aunt and uncle's house before we head back home so that Will can grab the extra clothes that his uncle told her he keeps there in case of an emergency and he has to stay overnight there.

"Does Daddy know that Will's staying with us tonight, Mama?"

"Not yet, baby. I'll explain everything to him once we get back to the house though."

After stopping at his uncle's to grab his extra clothes and also making sure that his uncle's border collie Ruby has plenty of food and water, Will climbs back into the backseat of Mom's car with me and the 3 of us finally head back to our house.

Once we arrive, Will grabs his bag from the seat before taking my hand in his. We follow Mom up the walkway and into the living room where Mom tells me to show Will where my room is so that he put his bag away while she talks with Dad. I nod my head in response before leading Will upstairs and past my brother's room to mine.

Will glances around my bedroom with a slight curiosity since this is the first time he's ever been in here since I was reunited with my parents and brother about a month ago. He looks over to me and smiles at me.

"I like your room very much, Angel. It suits you perfectly."

I can feel my cheeks heat up slightly at Will's comment. He walks over to where I'm standing next to my bed and wraps his arms around my waist before pressing his lips against mine in a gentle yet passionate kiss which I immediately begin reciprocating. I wrap my arms around his neck and gently brush my tongue along his bottom lip asking for entry to his mouth which he immediately grants. Our tongues barely touch one another before someone clearing their throat at my door causes us to leap away from each other.

Thankfully it's not one of my parents. It's Sean.

"Hey, sis. I'm sorry for interrupting your little make out session with your boyfriend there but I really need to talk to you in private for a minute. It's really important too."

I tell Will that he can put his duffel bag and backpack in my closet and that he can find something to watch on my TV until I come back before following my twin out of my room and down the hall to his. Sean shuts the door behind us and turns to face me.

"So what's up, Sean?"

"Ok. You know your friend at school Mia Kennedy?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

"Well, I got a text from her about 15 minutes ago asking me for help with something. I texted her back right away and asked her what she needed help with. She told me that she needs somewhere to stay tonight because it's not safe for her at home right now. I've already talked to both Mom and Dad and they agreed to let Mia stay in our guest room downstairs tonight."

"Ok..."

"I just wanted you to know that Mia is gonna be staying here tonight and why."

"Sean, it's fine with me if Mia stays here tonight. Knowing what her stepfather is like, I think she'd be a lot safer here than at her house. Will's also gonna be staying here overnight. He and his brother lost their mom earlier today and I didn't want him to be alone tonight. I've known him for almost 2 and a half years now and I kinda know how he can get when he has to try and deal with something huge all by himself."

"I think it's really great that you're looking out for Will the way you are, sis. It shows how much you really care for him."

"I-I don't just care for Will, Sean. I love him with every fiber of my being and I don't really care who might think that I'm too young to know what real love is."

"That's how you know that you and Will have something real, sis. When you don't care what other people think about your relationship. I don't know if Mom or Dad have ever mentioned this to you but there were quite a few people that doubted that their relationship would last beyond just a couple of years. Apparently Grandma Bernie, Grandpa Joe, and Dad's siblings were the only people that were actually rooting for Mom and Dad when they first started dating."

"I had no idea that few people thought our parents wouldn't last together. I guess they proved them wrong, huh?"

"I guess so. I'm gonna head downstairs in just a few minutes. Mia should be here at any moment."

"Okay. I'm gonna go back to my room and make sure Will's okay."

"Alright."

After exiting my brother's room, I make my way back to my bedroom where I find my boyfriend curled up on my bed fast asleep, my tv on low volume in the background. I remove Will's sneakers from his feet and cover his body with a blue and green striped blanket that I had gotten as a sort of homecoming present from Aunt Amanda about a week after I was reunited with my family.

Since I have a bit of social studies and math homework that I was supposed to get done over the weekend, I decide to go ahead and get it done so that I will have plenty of free time to spend with Will and my family until Monday which will be the first day of Trent Parker's trial. I haven't forgotten that I still need to tell Will about the abuse Trent inflicted on me during the last six months I had lived in the same house as him before reuniting with my family but I just don't think that he can handle losing his mom and hearing about what I went through because of Trent all in the same day. I'm definitely gonna tell him tomorrow though. Maybe I can ask Mom if she could be there with us when I explain to Will what happened to me to help make things a bit easier for both of us.

(Jump to around 8:30 pm that night)

I'm currently snuggled up in my boyfriend's arms as we watch the 2009 remake of the 80s slasher movie My Bloody Valentine on Will's laptop while Mom and Dad are out visiting my godmother Alex and her husband Trevor at their house which is about half an hour away from where we live. Sean who has finally come clean to Mia about having romantic feelings for had taken her out for a short walk around our neighborhood earlier so that the 2 of them could talk and try to get to know each other better.

Once the movie Will and I are watching is over, I let him know that I'm gonna take a quick shower before we go to bed. He nods his head in response before placing a gentle kiss against my lips. I gather the clothes I plan to sleep in and head into the adjoining bathroom to take my shower.

I'm in the middle of washing my hair with my favorite strawberry-scented shampoo when I hear someone knocking on the bathroom door. It's Will who informs that my brother and Mia just got back from their walk and that my parents have also returned home from my godparents' house. I let him know that I heard what he said and that I'll be done in about 5 minutes.

Once I'm done with my shower and dressed in my favorite pair of black sleep shorts and a t-shirt Will had let me keep after I'd borrowed it to sleep in one night when I'd stayed at his house to get away from Trent, I brush my teeth and hair before making my way back into my room where Will is in the middle of taking one of the pills that the doctor at the hospital had given him to help with any pain he may have due to his broken wrist.

"Hey, babe. Is your wrist hurting?"

"Yeah. It was hurting a little earlier but I didn't want to take one of my pills then since we were planning on watching that movie and I didn't wanna wind up falling halfway through it."

"You should have said something to me about your wrist hurting, Will."

"I know, Angel. I just didn't want you to over worry about me so I waited until now to take one of my pills. I promise you that I'm okay now though. "

"Okay, babe. I'll be back in just a minute. I wanted to let my mom and dad know that we're going to bed."

"That's fine, Angel. I'll be waiting right here until you come back."

I smile at my loving boyfriend before leaning down a bit and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. I then walk out into the hallway and immediately bump into Mom who was apparently coming to check on me and Will.

"Oops. Sorry about that, Mama."

Mom smiles at me.

"It's ok, baby. Are you and Will about to go to bed?"

I nod.

"Yeah. I took a shower and now Will and I are heading to bed. I just wanted to say good night to you and Daddy first."

"Well, your dad decided to take a quick shower once we got back from your Aunt Alex and Uncle Trevor's but I'll tell him good night for you if you'd like."

"Sounds great. Thanks for a pretty great birthday today, Mama. I just wish Will and Kyle hadn't lost their mom today."

Mom wraps her arms around me and kisses the top of my still slightly damp hair. I lean against her for a minute and think about everything that has happened today. After a few minutes, I say good night to Mom and make my way back to my room again.

Will is already lying under my comforter and he seems to be struggling to stay awake. I turn off my ceiling light and lie down in my bed next to Will. I reach out with my right hand underneath the covers and intertwine my fingers with the fingers of Will's good hand. He gently pulls me towards him until he can wrap his good arm around my waist and I immediately snuggle against his side, resting my head on his chest. He has kept his undershirt on out of respect for me. He did the same thing both times I'd slept at his house before I had been reunited with my family. I close my eyes and begin to drift off to sleep. The last thing I hear before I fall asleep is Will whispering in my ear that he loves me very much and that he always will.

****I know that most of this chapter might seem kinda boring and that's because I was struggling while writing it. I promise though that Susan will finally come clean to Will about the abuse she suffered at the hands of the man who took her from her parents in the next chapter. Also, I will be introducing a brand new character at some point in the next couple of chapters. I just need to figure out where in the story would be the best place to introduce her (yes, it's a female character) into the story. I would love to hear what you all think of this 2nd part of the 4th chapter of this story. ****


	7. Chapter 5

****William "Will" Dominic Roberts's point of view****

I'm roused from a deep sleep by Susan who is crying out in her sleep and attempting to hit and kick me. I immediately remove my arms from around her before gently rubbing her right arm and talking to her in a soft voice in an attempt to get her to wake up.

"Angel, angel. It's me, baby. It's just me, Will. Wake up please."

It takes Susan a few minutes to not only wake herself up but to also realize that she's in her own room and I'm the person lying in the bed next to her and only then does she begin to cry. I gently wrap my arms around Susan who immediately buries her face in the crook of my neck as she continues to cry.

Without reliquenishing my hold on Susan, I manage to sit up and pull her into my lap. I press several kisses against the top of her head before resting my cheek against her hair and rub soothing circles on her lower back as she clings to me, her arms wrapped securely around my shoulders.

After about ten minutes or so, Susan has calmed down enough to be able to speak. She asks me if I would mind getting her a glass of water from the adjoining bathroom.

"Of course I don't mind, angel. I'll be right back, okay?"

I climb out of Susan's bed and make my way through the semi-dark room to the small bathroom. I fill the small cup that's sitting on the sink with some cold water. I also wet a washcloth so that Susan can wipe her face if she wants. When I go back into the bedroom with the cup and cloth in my hands, I see that Susan has switched on the small lamp on the stand to the left side of her bed and is now sitting upright in the bed, her back resting against the headboard. I sit down on the bed next to Susan who takes the cup of water from me and takes a few sips from it before turning to look at me, the streaks from the tears she had shed a few minutes ago visible even in the dim light from her lamp. I use the damp cloth I brought from the bathroom to gently wipe her face.

Once I'm finished, Susan takes the cloth from me and sets both it and the cup on the nightstand before turning to look at me again. I gently brush a few strands of my angel's brown hair away from her blue eyes before asking her if she's feeling better now. Susan reaches for my hand which I immediately place into hers. I stroke her knuckles with my thumb as we just sit in silence for a few minutes before Susan says that she needs to tell me something that she's been keeping from me for a while now.

"You can tell me anything, angel. I'm here for you."

Susan takes a deep breath and begins to tell me about how she had been raped by Trent Parker, the man who took her away from her parents and brother when she was very young, almost every day for the last six months she'd lived with him before she had been reunited with her family. I'm extremely pissed that Trent Parker hurt my angel the way he did but I also can nowunderstand why Susan used to always be so afraid to go back to the house she had shared with Trent and his sister. It was because the man who was hurting her was there. I don't realize that I'm crying until I feel Susan wiping my tears away with her thumb. I gently wrap my arms around her once again and pull her close. She lays her head on my chest and wraps her arm around my waist. I kiss the top of her head as I hold her close to me.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Angel? I could've protected you from that-that monster."

"I wanted to tell you so badly, Will, but Trent said that he would kill you and then me if I ever tried to tell anyone about what he was doing to me. I couldn't give him a reason to hurt you because of how much you mean to me so-"

"So you kept silent about Trent hurting you to try to protect me from him."

Susan nods against my chest which causes me to hold her a little bit tighter. I press another soft kiss against the top of my angel's head.

"I'm glad that you felt safe enough to tell me what happened to you, angel, but please don't be afraid to come to me if someone is hurting you. You're my girl and it's my job to protect you from anyone or anything that may try to hurt you."

Susan giggles softly before lifting her head from my chest to look directly at my face.

"I love being your girl, babe, and I really love you."

"I really love you too, baby."

Susan looks at me in surprise and I realize that I just called her something other than 'angel' like I normally always do. Susan brings her hands up to cup my face before pressing her lips against mine in a gentle but passionate kiss. I immediately begin to reciprocate and before either of us really realize what's happening, Susan is lying on her back on the bed as I lean over her, resting most of my weight on my arm that isn't in a cast. I break the long kiss when I feel Susan's fingers brush against the bare skin of my lower back and as I try to catch my breath, I realize that my right hand is now resting against the bare skin of Susan's stomach underneath the tshirt she had worn to sleep in. Even after I've removed my hand from beneath Susan, I'm trying not to freak out a little because I'm worried that Susan might be uncomfortable with our current position. It's only when I look into Susan's eyes that I can see that she's not freaking out like I am.

Without saying a word, Susan wraps her arms around my shoulders and pushes down on them until my head is resting against her chest, allowing me to listen to the beating of her heart. She kisses the top of my head as she runs her fingers through my hair in an effort to help me calm down.

"Hey, babe."

"Yeah?"

"I know that you're probably worried that I was uncomfortable just now but I promise that I wasn't. If I had been, I would've asked you to stop and I know that you would have stopped right away if I had asked you to."

I lift my head from its place on my angel's chest to look at her.

"Of course I would have stopped if you asked me to, angel. I never want you to feel uncomfortable with anything that we do or for you to feel like I'm pressuring you to do something you don't want to do."

Susan smiles at me before leaning down to kiss the tip of my nose.

"I don't know if I've ever told you this, babe, but I've never not felt safe whenever I've been with you. I know that you wouldn't intentionally hurt me and I trust you with every fiber of my being. Now, could you please turn the light off so we both can get back to sleep?"

"Of course, angel."

I smile at Susan before shifting my body until I'm once again lying on the bed next to her. I reach out and pull her against my chest before reaching over and turning the lamp on the stand beside the bed off, throwing the room into pitch blackness once again. I feel Susan press a kiss against my lips in the darkness before she lays her head back onto my chest. I feel her body begin to relax which lets me know that she is beginning to fall back to sleep.

"Good night, angel. I love you ."

Susan responds in a sleepy voice:

"Good night, babe. I love you too."

I press one last soft kiss to the top of my beloved angel's head before closing my eyes and falling asleep once again.

****So Will finally knows about the abuse that Susan suffered at the hands of the man that took her away from her parents and brother when she was still a small child. Also, I'm aware that the brief mini make-out session that happened between Susan and Will in this chapter may seem like it came out of nowhere but I felt like putting it in this chapter since Susan's brother kind of interrupted them in the previous chapter. ****

****I'm currently still working on figuring out when and how I will be introducing the new original character I briefly mentioned at the end of the previous chapter but I promise that she will be making her debut within the next 2 or 3 chapters of the story. I would love to hear any theories that any of you may have about the new character that will be appearing very soon. ****


	8. Chapter 6

****Susan**** ****Victoria**** ****Benson-Stabler's**** ****point**** ****of**** ****view****

It's been almost a full month and a half since the night that my amazing and wonderful boyfriend Will finally learned about the sexual abuse that I experienced at the hands of Trent Parker, the man who had taken me from my family when I was around 1 and a half years old. Trent is now incarcerated at a maximum security prison in upstate New York and I honestly couldn't be happier that he is now in prison where he can no longer hurt me or anyone else for that matter. Trent's sister Melanie and Dani Beck, Dad's partner at work who just so happened to be Trent's girlfriend at the time of my abduction, both ended up facing conspiracy charges due to the 2 of them having had prior knowledge of Trent's plan to kidnap me and not going to the police about what they had known. I still remember how angry Mom had been when she was told that Dani had known about Trent's plan and how Dad had had to struggle to calm her down while trying to keep his own temper in check at the same time.

School is officially out for the summer and I couldn't be happier about it because it means that I will get to see Will a lot more often than before. My brother is also pretty happy about school being out since it means that he can spend even more time with his girlfriend Mia who is also my best friend. Mia now lives with her aunt since her mother refuses to have anything to do with her after her stepfather was finally arrested and sent to prison for sexually abusing Mia since she was 11. On one hand, I feel kind of sad for Mia because of how cold her mom is now acting towards her but at the same time I'm also really glad that she's no longer being abused by her stepdad, someone she was supposed to be able to trust who ended up betraying that trust. I've met Mia's aunt a couple of times. She is really nice and seems to care a lot about her.

I've been having trouble sleeping again lately and about a week ago, I overheard Mom and Daddy discussing the possibility of having me seeing a therapist. They talked to me about it and after I agreed that talking to someone might be good, Mom said that she would call her friend and psychiatrist George Huang once we get back from the 2 week family vacation she and Dad have been planning since about a week before Sean and I got out of school for the summer and ask him for the names of anyone he thinks would be helpful to me.

When Mom and Dad first told me and my brother about wanting us to go on a 2 week long vacation, they told us that we could each invite one person along because they knew that we wouldn't want to spend every single moment with them and would probably want to hang out with people our own age some of the time. I chose to invite my boyfriend while Sean invited Mia.

Both Will and Mia immediately accepted the invitation to join us on our family vacation and both Will's aunt and uncle as well as Mia's aunt gave their approval almost immediately after they asked for permission.

It's around 6 am on Friday when Mom roused both me and my brother from a deep sleep and told us to get dressed then load our bags into the back of Dad's SVU before Will's uncle and Mia's aunt arrived at the house to drop them off. It's a bit chilly outside this morning and since I tend to get cold pretty easily, I make sure that I have my favorite dark blue sweatshirt to help keep me warm enough on the car ride up to the cabin in Connecticut that Uncle Mike owns and is lending to us for the next 2 weeks. My brother and I have already worked out the seating arrangements for the ride up to the cabin since we don't want to fight over who will sit where. Will and I will be sitting together in the very back while Sean and Mia will share the middle seat.

Sean and I are just finishing up getting our stuff loaded into the car when I notice Will's uncle's green pickup truck pulling into our driveway. Will climbs down from the passenger side and after thanking his uncle for the ride and grabbing his backpack and duffel bag, makes his way over to me, enveloping me in a tight hug and pressing a gentle kiss to my lips before smiling down at me.

"Hey, angel."

I return his smile and greeting before showing him where to put his bags in the back of the SVU. Mom is now standing outside on the porch, her silver portable coffee cup in her hand.

"Thanks for letting me come along on this trip with you and your family, Mrs. Stabler. I really appreciate it."

Mom smiles at Will.

"You're very welcome, Will. I figured Susan would love it if you came along with us. We'll actually be heading out once Mia's aunt drops her off. Susan, did you remember to put a couple of blankets in the car in case any of you kids get cold during the drive up to the cabin?"

I nod my head and explain that I made sure to also put both mine and Sean's pillows off our beds in the car in case we wanted to take a nap on the way.

Just then, Mia's aunt's burgundy sedan pulls into the driveway and after saying goodbye to her aunt, she climbs out of the car and makes her way over to Sean who greets her with a hug and kiss just as Will had done earlier with me. Dad has finally finished loading his and Mom's bags into the back of the SVU and once he puts Mia's bags in the back for her, we all pile in for the long drive.

I end up falling asleep snuggled up in Will's arms in the backseat about 15 minutes after we pull out of our driveway. Dad stops at a gas station after about an hour and 45 minutes to get some gas and after Mia and I both use the bathroom, we buy some snacks to share with our respective boyfriends before rejoining them and my parents in the car once again. Will and I share a bag of sour cream and onion chips as well as a small bag of gummy worms before I grow sleepy for a second time. Both Sean and Mia are fast asleep in each other's arms in the seat in front of us and Dad is also asleep in the front seat while Mom is driving. I lay my head on Will's chest and close my eyes.

It's sometime after noon when I wake up again. Dad is behind the wheel again which tells me that he and Mom must have switched places again while I was asleep. Mom notices that I'm awake and informs me that we should be arriving at the cabin in about 20 minutes. I nod to let her know that I heard what she said before looking over at Will who looks like he has also just woken up. He smiles at me before brushing a few strands of my brown hair that had escaped from the ponytail I had put it in this morning away from my face and pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. I smile up at him and kiss the tip of his nose.

"Did you have a good nap, angel?"

"I did. Did you also have a nice nap, babe?"

Will nods in response before turning his head to look out the window.

"So your uncle owns the cabin we're all gonna be staying at?"

"Yeah. My dad explained to me the other day that my uncle bought the cabin last year shortly after he and his fiancée first got engaged because he wanted to have somewhere they could spend time alone at whenever they just wanted to get away. I don't know if I mentioned this to you already but there's actually a small lake at the cabin so we'll definitely be able to go swimming while we're here."

"Sounds awesome, angel. I'm definitely glad that you told me to pack my swim trunks."

About 15 minutes later, we finally have arrived at my uncle's cabin. All of us pile out of the car and while Dad begins to unload all of the bags with help from both Sean and Will, Mia and I follow Mom up the short walkway to the front door of the two-story cabin. Mom uses the set of keys my uncle had given to Dad to unlock the door. The 3 of us make our way inside and just stare in shock at the interior. Apparently, my uncle had spared no expense in making the cabin feel as homey as possible. I walked into what seems to be the den and just stare at the huge flat-screen tv, the huge couch and love seat that probably cost an arm and a leg.

Mia and I check out the impressive CD and DVD collection that my uncle has on the bookcases that are on either side of the massive fireplace while Mom goes to check the kitchen to make sure that it was fully stocked with whatever food we might need for our 2 week stay. She comes back into the den where Mia and I are now lying on the couch and says that we should figure out what the sleeping arrangements will be during our stay.

"You and Dad should take the master bedroom, Mom, since you're the adults and all. Will and I could maybe take one of the other bedrooms and Sean and Mia can have the remaining bedroom. That is, if you and Dad are okay with that."

"As long as the four of you behave yourselves and as long as there's no funny business between you and Will or your brother and Mia, that should work just fine."

Mia and I promise that there won't be any funny business. Dad, Sean and Will have finally finished unpacking the car and bringing all the bags inside so us teens all grab our individual bags and make our way upstairs to figure out which couple gets which bedroom between the 2 smaller ones.

Will and I decide that we want the bedroom closest to the stairs which is fine with my brother and Mia. Will and I go into the bedroom and drop our bags at the foot of the full sized bed. I move away from Will to check out the adjoining bathroom which has a huge shower and a long marble counter with a pair of sinks. I make my way back into the other room only to see Will lying on his back on the bed with his hands clasped together on his stomach. I smile at the sight before kicking off my shoes and joining my boyfriend on the bed. Will wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close against his side. I rest my head on his chest directly over his heart. I feel myself becoming sleepy as I listen to the steady beating of my boyfriend's heart. I lift my head and see that Will is already fast asleep. I use the throw blanket at the foot of the bed to keep us from getting cold then press a soft kiss against Will's lips before placing my head back on his chest and closing my eyes, falling asleep once again.

I wake up a short time later and after noticing that Will is no longer beside me, I climb out of the bed and head into the bathroom. I guess Will must have unpacked some of my toiletries for me while I was asleep because my brush, makeup bag and some of my hair ties as well as my toothbrush and toothpaste are all neatly arranged on the counter for me. I smile at my boyfriend's thoughtfulness and after I quickly wash my face and run the brush through my hair a few times, I make my way downstairs where I find my parents cuddled up on the couch together watching tv. Mom greets me with a smile and informs me that Will is in the kitchen having a small snack while my brother and his girlfriend are out back swimming in the lake behind the cabin. I make my way into the kitchen where I find Will sitting on a stool at the island counter munching on a few chocolate chip cookies. He offers me one of the cookies and after exchanging a kiss with him, I seat myself on the stool next to him. He takes my hand in his, intertwining his fingers with mine and we just sit in silence while enjoying our snack together. Once he finishes his last cookie, Will turns to me and asks if I want to join my brother and his girlfriend out back.

I say yes and after telling my parents that we're going to join Sean and Mia out back, we head back upstairs to change into our swimsuits. I decide to change my clothes in the bathroom since I'm still not exactly comfortable with changing in front of Will and when I finally exit the bathroom, Will is sitting on the side of the bed waiting for me. I can't stop myself from letting out a chuckle at the sight of my boyfriend wearing a pair of swim trunks covered with the Superman logo. Will is a huge fan of the Man of Steel so it's completely fitting that he has swim trunks with the superhero's signature S all over them.

Will looks up when he hears me laughing and smiles at me before standing up and making his way over to me. He wraps his arms around my waist and begins to cover my entire face with kisses, making me laugh even harder. He only stops when he notices that I'm having trouble catching my breath. He apologizes for getting a bit carried away and I assure him that it's okay. I press a soft kiss against his soft lips before taking his hand in mine and leading him back downstairs.

Mom reminds us that we only have about an hour and 45 minutes left to enjoy the water today before it will start to get too cold for us so Will and I head out back and join my brother and his girlfriend. Mia and I end up starting a water war with the guys which ends in a draw. About an hour later, the four of us decide to head back inside to get cleaned up for dinner which Mom says will be ready in about 30 minutes.

Will offers to let me take my shower first since I'm shivering quite a bit due to being cold. After I take my shower and get dressed in my new pajamas and some warm socks since I hate it when my feet get cold, I exit the bathroom and Will goes to take his own shower. I head back downstairs so I can help Mom finish getting dinner ready. She looks up as I enter the kitchen and smiles when she sees that I'm wearing my new pjs.

"I think your aunt Casey will be thrilled when she finds out that the pjs she sent you for your birthday last month fit so well, baby."

"Was Aunt Casey worried that they wouldn't fit me, Mama?"

"She was just a little bit worried but I think you look very cute in them. Would you mind if I took a picture of you and send it to her so she can see how cute you look in them?"

"I don't mind if you take my picture, Mama. Could you also tell Aunt Casey that me and Sean say hi and that I can't wait to see her after she gets back from her trip with her husband?"

"Of course, baby. Now let me take your picture real quick."

Mom takes my picture to send to my aunt just moments before my brother and my boyfriend both come back downstairs. I can't help but notice that Will's dark hair is still slightly damp from his shower as he makes his way over to the couch where I'm now sitting and he seats himself next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. I tuck my feet underneath me and lean against Will who wraps his other arm around me before pressing a kiss against the top of my head.

The next 2 weeks seemed to fly by at lightning speed and before I knew it, we were all packing up our bags once again and making the long drive back home. Will and I were quite a bit closer now than we were before my parents had first come up with the idea for us to spend time at my uncle's cabin. As Will and I were curled up together in the back seat of my parents' SUV during the drive back home, I couldn't help but feel a knot in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong back home. I had no idea though that something had happened while I was having a good time with my family, best friend and boyfriend that I would end up discovering to be almost as equally traumatizing and terrifying as what I'd endured at the hands of Trent Parker six months before I was reunited with my parents and my brother.


	9. Chapter 7

****Olivia Margaret Benson-Stabler's point of view****

I am currently struggling to keep my eyes open as Elliot drives our SUV down the street towards our house. Susan and Will are both fast asleep in the very back seat as are Sean and Mia in the seat in front of them. It's only when we're about 3 houses away from ours that El and I both notice the blue and white NYPD police cars that are parked in our driveway and on the street in front of our house. As I try to stay calm and figure out why there are so many officers at our house, I hear Susan's groggy sleep-filled voice asking me why there's police at our house.

"I'm not sure, baby. You kids need to stay put while we try to find out what's going on, okay? Please do not leave the car under any circumstances until we come back, okay?"

Susan and Will assure me that they won't leave the car and so do Sean and Mia. Elliot had already gotten out of the car and after he finished speaking with the two officers that had responded to the 911 call made by our neighbor Brooke who lived across the street from us. Apparently when she had gone outside to tell her 2 young children who had been playing in their front yard to come inside and clean up before dinner, Brooke had noticed that one of the windows on the front of our house was halfway open. She knew that we had gone away for 2 weeks and weren't planning on returning until after dark today so she had immediately called 911 and told them about the open window. The 2 officers explained that their captain knew that both Elliot and I work for the NYPD and he called Rollins and Fin who have just pulled up in an unmarked car.

It turns out that our house was broken into either sometime yesterday or today. Weirdly, the only room in the whole house that seemed to have be touched was Susan's bedroom. Her clothes were thrown everywhere and the jewelry box Amanda had gotten Susan for her birthday has been smashed to bits and all of the picture frames she had set up in various places around the room have been shattered. Even the corkboard that Elliot had carefully hung up on one of the walls for Susan has been ripped down and broken in half.

I notice something silver lying on the floor next to Susan's bed and after getting a rubber glove from Fin, I pick it up and my heart breaks. It's the sea turtle necklace that Will had bought for my daughter a few months ago. It's now bent almost beyond recognition and the turquiose stones that had adorned the shell are gone.

"Liv, what's that?"

I look up at Amanda who is looking at me with a confused expression on her face.

"It's um, it's part of the sea turtle necklace that Will bought for Susan a couple of months ago. I honestly almost didn't recognize it. Susan's going to be heartbroken when she finds out that whoever broke in and trashed her room also destroyed her favorite necklace."

"I noticed that pretty much every single picture of Susan and Will that was in here has been destroyed. Maybe whoever broke into your house and did all this damage to Susan's room has some kind of grudge against her because of Will."

"That's actually a really good theory, Rollins. I got to go talk to Susan and explain to her what has happened."

Just like I had predicted, Susan is very upset when I tell her that not only has her bedroom been ransacked but that her sea turtle necklace was one of the things of hers that whoever broke into our house destroyed. My heart aches as I watch Susan sobbing in Will's arms as he tries his best to console her. Elliot calls my name and I look over at him standing by our mailbox. He beckons to me with his hand and once I'm standing in front of him, he suggests that we take Susan and Sean and go stay at his mother's beach house in Long Beach until our house is no longer considered a crime scene.

"What if Susan were to stay with Will at his aunt and uncle's instead, El? We both know that Will would never let anyone try to hurt our daughter and the fact that his uncle is also a cop would definitely be a bonus."

"We have the ability to protect Susan just as well as Will does, Liv."

"I know we can, El. I wasn't trying to imply that we aren't capable of protecting our own daughter. I-I just think that Susan would be absolutely miserable if she was forced to be apart from Will especially right now. Also remember George got back to me yesterday afternoon with the name of a therapist for Susan. She has an appointment with Dr. Shepherd on Monday at 2:00 p.m. and I'm sure Will would be more than happy to drive her to Dr. Shepherd's office."

"You're right, baby. I'll talk with Will's uncle and make sure that he and his wife won't mind Susan staying at their house for a few days."

"And I'll talk to Susan and Will about the arrangements."

Susan is hesitant to stay at Will's aunt and uncle's at first due to not really wanting to be apart from me, her dad, and brother but after I promise her that she and I can talk on the phone every night before she goes to bed, she agrees. She also promises that she will let me know how her first session with Dr. Shepherd on Monday goes.

I smile at Susan and wrap my arms around my daughter's shoulders before pressing a kiss against the top of her head.

"I'm gonna miss you, Daddy and Sean so much, Mama."

"I know, baby. It's just for a few days though and then we'll be back home again."


	10. Chapter 8

**Susan Victoria Benson-Stabler's ****point of view**

Mom and Daddy decide to drop me and Will off at his aunt and uncle's house before they along with Sean head up to Long Island Beach in New Jersey to stay at the beach house that my grandmother on Daddy's side of my family owns there.

After many hugs and both of my parents promising that they will call tomorrow afternoon, my parents and my twin climb back into our family's SUV and drive off. Will and I grab our backpacks and duffel bags that contain the clothing we had taken with us to my uncle's cabin 2 weeks ago and make our way up the front steps of his aunt and uncle's two-story house. Will's aunt Dana greets us at the door and lets us know that we can just leave our bags by the door and that she'll take care of washing our clothes for us first thing in the morning.

"Thanks, Aunt Dana. We really appreciate it."

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Roberts and thank you for allowing me to stay here for a few days. My family and I really do appreciate it."

"It's no trouble at all, Susan. You're welcome here any time. Also, before I forget. Will, Charley is going to be coming home for a week starting tomorrow so Susan will be allowed to sleep in your bedroom while she is here on the condition that the door remains fully open whenever the two of you are in there together."

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks for letting me know about Charley, Aunt Dana. If it's alright, I'd like to show Susan where my room is and where the bathroom is now."

"Of course. I'm sure that both of you are probably hungry so I'm gonna go put together some sandwiches for you while the two of you get yourselves cleaned up."

Will takes my hand in his and leads me upstairs where he shows me his bedroom and adjoining bathroom complete with a shower. Since pretty much all of the clothes that I'd taken with me up to my uncle's cabin are dirty, Will lends me one of his t-shirts and an old pair of his boxer shorts to change into after my shower.

"You can take your shower first if you want, angel. Also there's an extra toothbrush under the sink that you can use while you're here too. I got it during mine and Kyle's last trip to the dentist."

"Sounds good, babe. I won't be in the shower too long."

Will presses a gentle kiss against my lips before telling me to take as long as I need in the bathroom and that he's going to go see if Kyle's here while I'm in the shower.

"Okay. Love you, babe."

" I love you too, angel. "

As I'm waiting for the water to heat up before I get into the shower, I get on my phone, open up the Spotify app and find my Carrie Underwood playlist. Aunt Amanda's a huge fan of her and after I checked out some of the songs she recommended to me a few weeks ago when she and I were hanging out together one day, I also became a huge fan. I press play and climb into the shower just as the music starts to play. I immediately recognize the song as 'Cowboy Casanova ' and begin to sing along with the lyrics.

I finish up with my shower about 15 minutes later and after climbing out, I wrap one of the 2 towels Will had provided me around my body and use the other one to dry my wet hair. Once I dry off my body, I then put on Will's t-shirt and boxer shorts and after turning off the music still coming from my phone on the bathroom counter, I make my way back into Will's bedroom where I find him sitting on the edge of his bed, looking like he's pretty deep in thought.

Once Will realizes that I'm in the room with him, he looks up at me and he smiles at me with a cute twinkle in his green eyes.

"You look so freaking adorable in my clothes, angel."

I feel my cheeks heating up at Will's sweet words. I then walk over to him and lean over to kiss him. I let out a giggle as my boyfriend wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me down onto his lap. He rests his forehead against mine as he whispers that he loves me with all of his heart and soul. I wrap my arms around his neck before whispering to him that I love him with all my heart and soul too.

"I really hate to ruin this really sweet moment babe but you should go take your shower so we can watch some TV and just relax a little. It's been a bit of a rough day for both of us, you know?"

"Okay, angel. Why don't you go downstairs while I'm in the shower and see if my aunt would be okay with us eating the sandwiches she was gonna fix for us up here in my room?"

"Okay, babe."

I give Will one last quick peck on the lips before climbing off his lap and making my way downstairs to the kitchen where I find both Will's aunt and Kyle putting the finishing touches on a platter full of sandwiches. Kyle is the first to notice me standing in the doorway and smiles at me.

"Hey, Susan. I heard what happened at your house. I'm really sorry but I'm also happy that whoever broke into your house wasn't able to possibly try and hurt you."

"Thanks, Kyle. I'm just really glad that my family and I weren't home when our house was broken into. I don't think I would have able to forgive myself if my parents or brother had gotten hurt on my account. "

"It's not your fault, Susan. You couldn't have known that someone would break into your house and mess up your room."

"I know."

Will's aunt speaks up just then and tells me that Will and I are more than welcome to eat our sandwiches upstairs in his room as long as one of us remembers to bring any dishes that we use back downstairs later.

I place 2 sandwiches on a plate for Will as well as one for myself and carefully carry it back upstairs while Kyle walks behind me carrying a couple of cans of soda for me and his brother.

When Kyle and I enter Will's room, my boyfriend is once again sitting on his bed but this time, he's dressed similarly to me and his black hair still looks wet which tells me that he hasn't been out of the shower very long. Will gets up from his position on the bed and takes the plate carrying our sandwiches from my hands while Kyle places the cans of soda that he had carried up on the nightstand next to Will's bed before exiting the room.

After Will and I finish eating our food, we curl up together on his bed to watch one of our favorite shows, Supernatural, on Netflix. Will is actually the one that introduced me to the show and I am now a huge fan. I even have a huge crush on Dean Winchester and even though Will knows about my huge crush on the fictional green-eyed demon hunter, he doesn't make a big deal about it since he knows that I love _him_ with all my heart and soul.

We're almost halfway through the second season of Supernatural when I start yawning so Will turns off the TV and helps me get settled under the covers before making his way into the bathroom. He comes back a couple of minutes later and after making sure that the lamp on his beside table is on its dimmest setting at my request, he climbs into bed and wraps his arms around me before kissing me on the forehead. I lift my head from his chest and kiss him on the chin before laying back and closing my eyes. I'm halfway asleep when I hear Will whisper into my ear that he loves me with all his heart and soul.

I snuggle deeper into his embrace and whisper to him in a sleepy voice that I love him with all my heart and soul too before finally giving into sleep.

**I know that this chapter wasn't very eventful but hopefully the next one will be a lot more interesting. **

**Also, I was thinking about creating a short storyline for Susan's brother Sean since he hasn't really had much to do up to this point in the story. I would love to hear any ideas that you guys might have for a storyline that would put focus on Sean for a bit.**


End file.
